Stars, Tears, and Shinsoo (Tower of God)
by Huxley Azurou C. Oxen
Summary: I want to go to the place where you were born, to adventure from my little patch of home. I want to seek these creatures you speak of, see the sights you’ve seen, and feel the rush of adrenline. But my only regret was leaving you behind. I only wish you were by my side again. I still think of you, Orion. - [Name]. A Reader Insert about the reader going adventures within the Tower.


**Hello, my name is Huxley, a growing writer with an addition to Mints. And I'm going to make this introduction kinda short.**

**This is a [Reader Insert] fanfiction of a Manhwa/Webtoon/Comic series named; Tower of God, created by SIU who are amazing artists, really. You guys should really it out before you read this, since the original storyline is going to change either a bit, or a lot. Depends on the upcoming chapters.**

**Anyways, I'm dragging this out for too long. Let's just jump into it.**

_What do you desire?.._

_Money and Wealth?_

_Honor and Pride?_

_Authority and Power?_

_Revenge?_

_Or.._

_Maybe something that transcends all of them?_

_Whatever it is.._

_It is up 'there'..._

"Are you really doing this?" Silver eyes met [E/C]-colored ones, the smaller one of the two quickly dropped hers, unable to look at her panther without revealing her feelings. A slim, pale reached towards her, the female didn't finched when he gently tilted her face to him by her chin.

Again, her tearily gaze met silver, almost grey pupils. He was staring at her, as if he was taking everything into memory, like she could fade away from his arms at this very moment. Finally, the small female broke down, crystalline tears falling down her face in gracefully lines. Her panther looked shocked, seeing the female cry before his moonlight-color eyes.

"Yes.." She whispered in a shaking voice. Suddenly, she was pulled into an embrace by the tall male. Usually, this action would embarrass her, but now she hugged back as if she couldn't get enough of his touch.

"Don't cry." He said, wiping her tears away with his fingers. "You look much prettier when you smile."

"I.. don't want to leave you as cheesy as that sounds. But.." The finger that removed her tears was placed on her lips, cutting off her upcoming words.

"[Name]..." She had to stop a shiver. Gods, even though she heard her name spoken by others, the faint accent of his never got old.

"[Name, you know no matter what, I'll always support you, right?" She nodded repeatedly, confused clear in her eyes.

"The Tower. The same Tower where I came from, it's too dangerous. Even for someone like me, a noble from one of the great families. I-It gets intense.."

He took a deep breath. "Even if I say this a million times, I don't want to see you get hurt.."

He went silent for a minute, a thoughtful look overcame his eyes. When he moved again, his other hand went to his left hip, where a white sheath with silver linings lay. He detached the sheath from his belt, and presented it to the now speechless girl.

"O-Orion.. I can't-" He hushed her, placing the silver sheath in her shaking hands.

"[Name]. Handling my sword to you isn't a big deal-"

The [H/C]-colored girl interrupted his sentence, "Of course, it's a _big_ deal! It's your birthright, your _legacy_!"

Orion, [Name]'s lifelong companion, smiled. Gods, how [Name] hated that smile. She hated how it could make her into a pile of pudding.

"[Name]. When you're climbing the Tower, this sword will and always protect you. I will promise that." Orion stared at her face one last time, before slipping a silver ring into her right ring finger. [Name]'s breathe hitched in her throat. It was beautiful, yet simple. Two silver vines intertwined each other, leaving little gaps. The biggest gap had a diamond struck within it, reflected light coming out in faint rainbow beams.

"It-It's beautiful.." Orion grinned at her reaction.

"This ring is my one of many gifts for you," He gently moved a strand of [H/C] hair behind her ear. "Remember me when you climb each floor. Remember me if you're afraid. Remember me whenever you want."

Suddenly, a soft golden light glowed beneath [Name, slowly swallowing her. The last thing [Name] saw before the light engulfed her whole body, was the solum smile on Orion's handsome face.

"I'll always be with you, in mind and heart."

[Name] woke up to the sight of a cave-like floor, memories from before flooding her head. Orion, the ring on her finger, and the sheathed sword that was beside her. _Gods, Orion..._ Tears formed, but she wiped them away before they fall. She couldn't get emotional now, not when she's in the Tower. [Name] got up from the floor, grabbed the sword, and looked around.

Cavernous walls stood tall and proud, cravings embedded into the rock. Each one were separated by a thin of rock, as if each section was telling a story. [Name]'s eyes landed on the biggest section. An armored man fighting a giant eel-like monster, somehow looking eerily realistic from the purple and white light. At the other side of room, there was a huge fenced-off area with blue light coming from it.

A voice called out behind her, "My, my. Another one? These Irregulars keep popping out of nowhere, do they?"

[Name] swiftly turned to the voice, a hand on the sword meant she was ready to fight. What she saw were three people, one looked like a monsterous version of a rabbit while the others were human-looking enough. One of the humans, a slightly short male, stepped forward with his hands up.

"Woah, there. We're not going to hurt you." [Name] loosened her grip a bit, then fully removed her hand from hidden weapon.

A tall, black-haired woman called out with amusement. "Looks like she came prepared. Too bad that she's not like that boy, though." [Name] raised her eyebrows, even though the strangers can't that. _A boy like her? _And then, she straightened her back. Nevertheless, she can't let her guard down.

"Where.. am I?.."

Princess Yuri Zahard stared at the new Irregular. At first glance, she, assuming from the voice, doesn't look much with her red cloak covering her face. But if Yuri examined a little closer, a pair of seemingly glowing [E/C] eyes hid away behind slight messy bangs. She also noticed the Irregular's petit structure, and something silver glinting from her right hand.

"You're on the first floor of the Tower, my dear." Realization lit up her eyes, which makes Yuri wonder if she already knew about the Tower. If she did, it made it a lot easier to explain. "The Tower..?" She asked, tilting her head sideways.

Yuri spoke up, a hand on her hip. "I'll make this a bit short, since Rabbit over there tends to drag things out. The Tower has many floors, each one has some kind of test that you need to pass in order to go to the next floor. And each floor had an Administrator, the guardians of those floors."

"I am the Administrator of the first floor, Headon." The Rabbit-like Guardian introduced himself, doing a small bow. "A test.." The Irregular murmured, then scanned around.

"Does that gigantic eel has to do anything with my test?" She pointed at the obvious, shrieking eel at the other side of the hall. Yuri mentally facepalmed, the dark-haired Fisherwoman totally forgot about that.

Headon chuckled, "In some way, yes. It's called the White Steel Eel. It lives in high density Shinsoo and since it's now feeding season, its been very aggressive."

"So, what's the test?" Yuri noticed the Administrator's mouth forming into a grin, revealing a row of sharp-as-knives teeth. Surprisingly, the Irregular didn't finched when Headon showed his dark smile. Headon gestured at the eel with his staff, and announced in a bold, loud voice.

"Kill it."

[Name] watched as the two people next to Headon yelled in shock. Well, the dark-haired lady yelled, the smaller of the two was trying to hold her back from punching the Administrator in the face.

"Are you freakin' insane?! Even if she's an Irregular, she can't possibly defeat that thing!" Headon casually ignored her yelling, waving it off. [Name] analyzed the ship-sized eel, hoping to find a weak spot. Despite its many sharp teeth and horrendous shrieking, it danced gracefully in the air.

[Name] then saw its bleeding mouth and its slightly bruised head. _Probably the supposed Irregular that was here before me._ She thought. When the eel twisted, [Name] spotted an opportunity and began to draw out Orion's beloved sword. The woman that was shouting noticed, and called out to her. "Wait!-"

But [Name] already dashed through the fence, and ran towards the eel with grace. The aquatic beast let out a roar that would burst a regular person's eardrums, but [Name] remained unfazed. It dived downwards, opening its maw full of teeth. [Name] stepsided, barely dodging the eel's gaping maw. She couched for a bit, and jumped onto the eel's left fin, balancing herself and climbing unto its body as the eel just freed itself.

The White Steel Eel felt [Name] on its back and shrieked, doing stomach-flipping tricks in the Shinsoo in hope to get rid of the Irregular.

[Name] yelped and drew out Orion's sword, stabbing the sharp point deep into the scaled skin. She held tightly onto the hilt as the eel suddenly skyrocketed upward. And then, [Name] felt gravity forced upon her body. She held on tighter, almost being pulled off when the eel dived headfirst towards the ground. She began to count within her head.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three!_

She pulled the sword out, letting the eel go as she free-fall. [Name] watched the eel, at the last moment, did a sharp turn and rushed at her with its opened maw. [Name] gripped the sword's silver hilt with two of her hands, positioning the blade in front. She felt power building up within the sword, her body shaking. Is this what Orion felt every time he used his weapon? Will the sword ever accept her since she's not Orion? There was only one way to find out..

Swinging the sword at the eel's opened maw, she yelled out;

_"IGNITE!-"_

**Hey, guys! Azurou, here! Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**So, in the next chapter. The name of Orion's sword will be revealed! I actually cut off the name on purpose since I absolutely have no idea what to name it. You guys can give me ideas on names, and give criticism on this chapter! I'm still a newbie at writing, so the storyline is a bit meh. I probably suspected that you have questions.**

**First off, who is Orion? Well, Arie Orion is an OC I made when I got into Tower of God. He's a bit of Gary Sue since he got this overpowered sword, and is related to the Arie family. But now, [Name] got the overpowered weapon and is ready to kick some butt!**

**More stuff about both Orion and [Name]'s past, since I'm intending to make them both to be the protagonists of this Reader Insert.**

**I hope you guys be patient for the next chapter!**


End file.
